Cell dont fight!
by gohanfan1
Summary: This story is about Cell and Gohan and they are...Lovers? But Gohan doesnt want cell to fight in the Cell Games. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I rewrote this but all my stuff on the flashdrive deleted I was so mad so now this one is rewritten in little to a lot of ways**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

**Chapter One**

Gohan couldn't sleep. Two more days until the Cell games would begin, but to be truthful he didn't want to fight Cell. He sighed as he got out of bed, and started walking to the front door. He walked quietly against the floor scared that he would wake up his family. He was going to meet Cell in person for the first time and that's that… Well Cell had watched him for years but still… Plus they've been talking telepathically ever since Cell arrived so they knew each other pretty well. After a while they started having things in common… Except for the 'I want to rule the world' thing, but what couple has everything in common? Gohan opened the door and took off to the sky. He tried to go as fast as he could with him still masking his present. If he used too much power his father and friends would sence him and come over to see if he was alright, and what the hell he was doing.

"Cell where are you?" Gohan whispered making sure newscast people weren't recording Cell adn himself. It would have been all over the news if they were there.

"I'm over here Gohan… what are you doing? If your friends find out that you're here they'll be suspicious." Cell said walking over to the boy. He smiled as he ran his hand through Gohan messy black hair.

"Just tell me you're happy that I'm here already." Gohan said smiling. He got closer to Cell and hugged his waist.

"Fine… I'm happy you're here. You know… it's only two more days before the games… I was thinking…" Cell muttered.

"Cell... I know you're going to get tired of this but please don't fight. I don't want you or any of my friends hurt or killed." Gohan pleaded looking at his lovers pink eyes. Cell smiled.

"Gohan you know I'm just doing this to see who's the strongest." Cell said kneeling down to Gohan's height rubbing his thumb over the boy's cheek.

"I know… you tell me that every time I ask you... Hey Cell since we've been going out so long… And this is the first time we've seen face to face…" Gohan said. Cell could see Gohan's cheeks redden.

"How about we have some fun?" Gohan kissed Cell's neck lightly. Cell laughed and pushed Gohan back slightly so he could cup Gohan's cheeks. Then Cell pressed their lips together, savoring the feeling of kissing his true love. Cell forced his tongue to slip into Gohan so there were more connected. Gohan began to unbutton his shirt, but Cell beat him to it. He paused for a second coming apart to look deep into the boys eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Gohan smiled and nodded his head slowly. Cell also smiled and continued what he was doing. Cell slipped Gohan's pant down, only leaving the boys underwear on. Gohan laid on the ground and Cell took this opportunity to get on top. He pressed their erected groins together and they both hissed in pleasure. Cell grabbed Gohan's wrists and pulled them over his head taking in the sight. Gohan pulled back his head and panted to get his breath.

"Cell… Sit up and lay back down... I want to try something." Gohan said putting his arms around Cells waist. Gohan licked Cell's member and toyed with it looking up at Cells eyes as they filled with pleasure. Gohan took Cell in his mouth and Cell moaned the loudest he had ever moaned… Which he hadn't had sex before so he never really got around to it… Cell pushed Gohan's head up and down the length. Gohan just went with it and tried not to choke. Gohan found it to be fairly easy, but he guessed it was just because of his half Sayian side. Finally Cell gave a loud moan and came in Gohan's mouth. That said boy was surprised at two things.

First Cell's cum was green, and two it tasted like peppermints..(My mind :P)

"I guess… It's my turn… Now." Cell stuttered catching his breath. As he said that he flipped Gohan on his stomach. He put three of his fingers on his right hand into Gohan's mouth to get them lubricated, and the other to jerk his lover off. He pushed the wetted fingers inside starting to preparing Gohan for him. He pushed two of his fingers into Gohan and stretched them apart. Gohan whimpered wanting them to move, but Cell had to wait until he was sure Gohan was ready. Finally when Cell thought he could take him he pushed himself in. He was going to wait for Gohan to get use to his length, but the heat Gohan was giving off made him start thrusting in and out. Gohan hissed in pain, but soon got use to Cell. He moaned loudly as Cell hit a certain spot in his body.

"Found it." Cell said happily. Cell continued and started going faster and harder all at the same time trying to hit the spot dead on. Cell felt himself about to hit climax so he grabbed Gohan's hips and pushed himself in all the way while he made his hand stroke his lover faster. He screamed in ecstasy as he came inside Gohan. Gohan felt it and was about to reach climax himself as Cell got out of him. Cell flipped Gohan on his back and enjoyed the view. A naked Gohan lying helplessly underneath him, sweeting and calling out his name. His hair a mess and his cum on him. The only thing that clung onto his was the his sleep shirt that was pushed up to show his stomach. He remembered what Gohan did to him to make him come first, and decided to return the favor. He licked the sides of Gohan's member and also took inside just like he did before. The only difference is the places Cell couldn't reach he stroked them with his hand. Gohan wasn't really big or anything, but his mouth wasn't use to having things 'in' it. Since he was an android he didn't need food or anything. Gohan's mouth was open as his fingers went into the concrete ground underneath him as he came in Cell's mouth.

"Cell!" He screamed as he reached climax. Cell licked the semen that came out of the boy and laid down on the ground beside Gohan under the stairs. Gohan laid his head on Cell's chest regaining his breath.

"I... Love you." Cell smiled and kissed the top of Gohan's head.

"I love you too."

**Hah hah is that better? Review please I love reviewers and followers ;P (I made it cuter :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the who reviewed and followed ;P love you guys… Mostly girls though :P (Rewritten in a little to a lot of ways)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not (Tear drop) own dbz**

**Chapter two**

Gohan woke up in his bed and he noticed something… His ass hurt like CRAZY! Plus he noted that he was in his bed. You see the after math was him falling asleep on Cell and... That's all he remembers of course.

"Man he sure did get me good." Gohan said under his breath. He got up and was surprised to see Cell's green cum under him… Well not that surprised. He held his butt and smirked a bit.

"Gohan!" He heard his mother call him. He quickly got up, tore his bed sheets off, got some clean clothes, and ran to the bathroom. He used his Super Sayian speed to make himself do it faster.

"Yeah mom I'm up." He replied as he got to the bathroom putting his close on the closed toilet seat, and started taking his clothes off. He was happy to know that he could take a bath in a regular tub since they finally got indoor plumbing. His mother said it was for him to study more, but it was a thing everyone loved.

"Gohan is there anything wrong? You've been asleep for hours. It's already 5:00 p.m... Goku wanted to train with you, but since we couldn't get you up he went fishing instead." Chichi was at the door and Gohan wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm fine… Really mom I'm just a little stressed I guess." Gohan made a shoo motion to the door. He smiled remembering a distant memory of Krillin doing the same thing to his uncle.

"Mom will you please go out? I'm about to take a bath." Gohan didn't care to take a bath in front of her since she was his mom, but the green cum was still coming out.

"Okay. Tell me if you don't feel good. I'm about to make lunch for you so it will be warm when you get out." Chichi began walking out and closed the door behind her not waiting for Gohan to reply. He put the water on warm and waited for it to fill up.

"Gohan!" He jumped as he heard his father yell for him.

"Yeah?" He yelled back. He heard footsteps come forward and he jumped in the tub as he saw his father come in. He slightly cursed since it was only half way full but it was better than nothing.

"Hey where did you go last night?" Goku asked Gohan was scared to tell him the truth.

'I went to over to Cell's place and had awesome crazy sex with Cell' Yeah his father would love that wouldn't he.

"I wanted some fresh air." Gohan lied as he saw his father come closer to the bathtub.

"Why didn't you wake up this morning then? I talked to your mother and she said it was because of stress is that true?" He asked concern.

"I'm a little bit but don't worry I'll be fine." Gohan wanted his father to leave so badly so he could relax in the tub.

"Okay I was making sure that's all. I'll be making sure you're alright." Goku left and Gohan rejoyest. He wondered how he found out so soon.

"Ahhhhhhh." Gohan sighed. The warm water felt so good on his skin.

'I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?' Cell asked telepathically. He jumped at the sudden noice but relaxed knowing who it was.

'It hurts a little but I'll be okay after a good bath.' Gohan replied as he leaned on the tub wall more so his chin was under the water.

'Sorry… I forgot that you were a virgin.' Cell said with a sigh and a bit of a laugh. Gohan was getting a bit annoyed.

'Again I said it was alright, but think about it… If you did go slow what pleasure would that bring? I'm half Sayian remember.' Gohan got a washrag from the top of his clothes that were still on the toilet seat.

'True but it wouldn't of hurt as bad.' Cell said.

'I'm sure I'm not going to die. I'm just going to take a bath, get dressed, and eat. Then I'll be fine okay I promise.'

'Okay I'll stop worrying goodbye for now love.' Cell said then clipped off the line.

"Goodbye to you to." Gohan whispered he wanted to talk to him more, but if he did the others would find out his and Cells energy was about the same and ask questions. When he talked to Piccolo no one worried, but that was because he was his mentor.

"Gohan!" Gohan jumped again his mother yelled his name.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

"What's wrong that was the third time I called?" He's mother said walking up the stairs to the bathroom door.

"Sorry mom I was washing my hair under the water." Gohan lied. Another bad thing about him talking to Cell is that you can't hear anything else around him... Actually it was slightly a good thing givin the cercumstances.

"Okay don't scare me like that. You don't wake up and you not answering my calls… That just made me want to tear the door down." Chichi was always worried but if it meant that her son was in it she was 3x more worried. And the sad thing about the statement she said was true. She would tear the door down in a heartbeat, and he had a story about one time she did but back to reality.

"I'm okay I just…" He stopped what he was about to say when he saw his father appeared.

"Son what's wrong? You were about to say something and you stopped?" Chichi asked then she turned to where Gohan was looking to find Goku.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Chichi asked looking at his serious expression. Goku walked closer to the bathtub and kneeled next to it. Gohan's eye twitched.

"You all do know I'm naked right?" Gohan said ignoring his father's serious aura.

"I was making sure you were okay and found that your energy was the same as Cell's. maybe I'm just worried over you but can you give me an answer why?" Goku said in a more threatening voice than a caring one.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked felling a little scared since he knew but how.

"Gohan I felt it. Yours and Cells energy where close together somehow." Man Goku had to just check his energy in a bad time. He felt like his life was a television almost all the time.

"Father I really don't know what you mean. I was in the bathtub and still am. Do you think I'll be checking his energy while in the second form of relaxation?" Gohan asked and only earned a confused expression from Goku.

"Second form of relaxation?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. First is bed, seconds this, and third is studying. I take great pride in relaxing." Gohan giggled at a Vegeta impersonation.

"What makes you relax dad?" Gohan asked looking back at his father. He said it mostly to get off the subject, but was also kind of curious.

"Fighting is the first, food is the second, and fishing is my third." Goku said happily and made Gohan pout a little. Wasn't spending time with him one in his dictionary? Maybe not. He didn't blame him they barely knew each other. Goku got up to leave.

"Well I was a little worried maybe I'll go talk to him and ask." Goku stopped in the doorway.

"No don't!" Gohan yelled which surprised them both.

"I mean if you do he may want to fight you right there." Gohan said trying to find hope in what he was blurting out.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We're going there tomorrow anyway." Goku said and noticed Gohan's energy felt sad for some reason.

**What will happen next? Read on my butterfly's read on :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all who reviewed :P and/or followed the story. (Rewritten a little or a lot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

**Chapter Three**

Gohan couldn't get barley any sleep again. It was 2:45 a.m. Today was the Cell games, and he couldn't bear the thought of fighting his love. And he knew how people get carried away in fights. Some people don't want to hurt the other, but in the end they both get hurt.

'Gohan?' He heard Cell transmit to him in his mind. He sighed as he sat up in the bed, his covers falling on his lap, and he stared at the closed window.

'Yeah Cell?' Gohan replied. There was a long pause in the center which made Gohan a bit afraid that he cut the line.

'I'm thinking about canceling the fight.' Cell said. Gohan was both happy and a hint of confusion.

'Really, why?' He asked. Again a long pause in which Gohan got uncomfrotable.

'Gohan, my love, I care for you. I would love it if you came and stay with me…' Gohan was shocked. This was one of his hugest requests yet. Gohan had to think this over. Yet he knew he only had a few hours.

'I'll think about it and I'll get back with you in a bit okay…' He heard Cell sigh and cut off the line. First thing, his family would probably miss him dearly. But on the other hand he loves Cell. Cell, parents, Cell, parents, Cell…

'Cell I made up my mind.' Gohan transmitted. Cell was probably shocked since it was only a fewe minutes.

'Yes? But before you tell me know if you don't I will still love you.' Cell said. Right then Gohan knew the best chose he chose was right.

'You.' Gohan smiled lightly. He knew Cell couldn't see him, but was happy.

'Cell I love you and, although I love my family, soon I'll grow up and leave them anyway.' Gohan said.

'Gohan I love you so much. But I know you don't want your friends to know… So what should we do?' Cell asked. Gohan thought a bit and finally an idea sprouted which caused him to feel stupid.

'How about I fake my death?' Gohan said.

'And how exactly do we do that?' Cell asked.

'Easy X.C.V.R.' Gohan said. There was a pause after he said that.

'What the… What is that?' Cell said trying to mind his language for Gohan's sake.

'Oh it's really nothing. I got bored one day and made it. It Xeon Carbon Vaccine Revolver. It's a drug that has the side effects of dying, but the person isn't dead. Like shortness of breath where you don't breath too much. Slow pulviation is where your pulse is very, very slow. And finally the eyes turn white; the circulation slows down in the eye blood cells. It wears off in about an hour… Or faster with the antidote I made.' Gohan said happy with himself for making such a product.

'So you made that… Impressive, but still how do I fake your death without them knowing?' Cell asked.

'That parts a little trickery. First you need to fight my father since I know he'll be the first one to fight. You're stronger than him we both agree. He'll ask me to fight and when I go up there we'll fight and I'll prove I'll be weaker. Then you try to or pretend to cut off my breathing, and you'll tell me to get mad since when I do I get stronger. I'll pretend to be fighting for my life. My father will try to get Krillin to throw a senzu bean… We talked it over who'll have it. And you drop me down move really fast and take the beans from Krillin. Slip one out and hold it in your hand. Look inside it and laugh, throw it back came back over to me and break my neck…'

'NO! Okay I'm not going to do that… I love you too much.' Cell interrupted.

'I love you to, but hear the rest. When you do that my father will rather be in denial or be really pissed. Now slip the senzu bean in my mouth and push it to where I can swallow it. I'll take out X.C.V.R and swallow that. After they check to see if I'm died you walk over and do some speech. Then you take my body throw it in the air and shoot for it barely missing me. Use my father's instant transmission, get me put me near rocks, and hide my body, go back faster and laugh. Wave goodbye and say, "Until next time Goku", and use instant transmission. Lower your power level to extinction and come over to me. Get the antidote in my pocket and give me it. I'll wake up in about 3 minutes tops, and then keep my power level down. Then they'll take my dad and say they can wish me back and then well fly really slow somewhere else when everyone leaves.' Gohan said his mind hurting a little from talking too much.

'Okay, but one more question before your father finds out again. What will they do when they find out that you're alive?' Cell asked. Gohan sighed in his mind.

'Well that's another thing. The dragon cannot find me if my power level is low. So if it's low it will think I was a damned soul that is in the far regions of hell.' Gohan explained.

'Dark, very dark. Even for you.' Cell said jokingly. 'Well goodbye my love and hopefully everything will go according to plan.' Cell said before cutting the line.

"I hope too." Gohan whispered in the now lightly lit room. At first he was shocked he looked at his alarm clock and almost gasped. Instead of them talking for about a few minutes they talked for 4 hours and 35 minutes. It was 7:20. He could smell his mother's cooking, and hushed whispers.

"Chichi he has to fight. He's stronger than me and if I don't win he'll have to do it anyway." He heard his father say.

"But Goku he could get hurt out there. What if he gets hurt beyond repair or even dies for that matter?" Chichi asked her husband.

"Chichi listen to your self do you really think I would put him into that situation?" He asked.

"No but still things happen." His mother said.

"I promise I'll try my best to protect him." His father said. All of a sudden Gohan felt a sudden pain in his gut. He knew this would hurt them but he needed to be let go. They would live a happy life without him. They could even have another kid like him or even better. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that his father walked into his room.

"Hey sleepy head I didn't know you were up yet. Remember yesterday you didn't even wake up." His father said walking over to his bed to pet his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Gohan shook his head 'yes'. Goku sighed.

"Son if you don't want to do this you know you don't have to." Gohan already thought all that over he wasn't going to give up now.

"I'm okay father. I'm ready." He said. A smile formed on Goku's lips.

"That's my boy." Goku said and hugged him.

"Gohan I will let nothing happen to you I promise." He said. Gohan felt something salty fall from his eyes. 'Why am I crying?' Gohan thought. He dug his head into his father's chest. He would miss everyone dearly. Goku held Gohan's shoulders and pulled him back to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Gohan I hope you know that. I don't tell you that often but you know its true right?" Goku asked. Gohan wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad…" Gohan began, but stopped. Goku looked at him for a while. When he got no answer he shook his son's shoulders a bit.

"Yeah, Gohan?" He asked. Gohan bit his lip a bit.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said. Goku looked confused at him for a while.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything." Goku said. Gohan looked down at his father's chest again.

"I made you make a promise you cannot keep." Gohan looked away. Goku looked confused still until he remembered what he promised. Goku pulled him back into a hug.

"I will. I will do anything for you Gohan." Goku said. After that talk Goku took Gohan to the look out to meet everyone. They went to the Cell games, and instead of Goku fighting first a random man named Hercule (Hopefully I spelled that right :P) And his helpers fought first. After that all went according to plan. Instead of getting really pissed he was in denial that his son was died (Goku) Cell and Gohan went their separate way and so did Goku and his friends. They wished up the dragon and he couldn't find him. Goku was sadden that he didn't keep his promise and stayed at his home with his wife. Gohan and Cell both agreed that when Gohan was about 16 or 19 he could go back home to see him mother and father. But for now they lived happily amongst themselves.

**How was that? :3 hope I did a good job… Still to come "When will Gohan go home to see his parents, and what surprises will he see?" Until next time boys and girls :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all who reviewed.**

**Chapter Four**

Gohan wrapped his arm around his lover's chest. It has been 9 years so he was 20 now. He missed his family dearly, but was glad that he chose Cell. He had only grown 2 inches at best. It made his a bit mad, but he could live with it. Cell said since they had sex he stopped growing like the other sayians. So how was his arm around his love all the way? Well Cell help by holding his hand where it stops. Cell moaned and turned on his side to face Gohan.

"Good morning." He said groggy. Gohan smiled. He loved it when his love said good morning to him.

"Good morning." He replied back kissing Cell on the lips. Gohan snuggled into his lover's neck.

"Love you." Cell laughed and stroke the back of his lover's head.

"I love you too. So what would you like to do today?" Cell asked wrapping his arms around Gohan protectively. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and looked back up to Cell.

"What do you think we should do?" Cell sighed and brought Gohan back into a loving hug.

"I made a promise you can go back home to see how your family is doing." Cell said sadly. Gohan moved so that Cell was laying on his back and he was lying on top. Gohan kissed Cells neck and looked at his face with lustful eyes.

"Well before we do that…" Gohan started to kiss Cells neck with passion. Cell moaned at the way Gohan acted. His lover always knew how to surprise him in the morning. Plus since they've slept together for... No one knows how many times, Gohan slept naked. Cell brought Gohan to the bottom, but Gohan always tried to be dominate. Gohan started kissing Cells sweet lips and forced his tongue into the older males mouth. They battled tongue's until Cell won. Cell won the battle of the tongues but lost the battle of being on top. Gohan pulled his mouth back and licked his way down to Cells member. Cell moaned when Gohan licked the tip, and then pushed it into his mouth. Cell pulled Gohans hair trying to put more of his member into Gohan's mouth. Gohan was more then welling to do so. Gohan's head ran up and down Cells member. He only stopped to pull out and lick along the side. Cell's moans were the sweetest thing Gohan had ever heard in his life. Gohan continued this action until Cell was about to come.

"Gohan... I'm… About to… Um…" Gohan pushed his mouth as far down as he could on Cells member and kept it there. Cells fingers tightened around Gohans hair as he came. They lay beside each other trying to catch each other's breaths. Cell brought Gohan into his chest and sighed.

"I'll miss you when you are gone." Gohan looked up at Cell with tear filled eyes.

"Don't say it like that. I'll be back one day." He stuttered. Cell pulled him in tighter. Even though his lover was 20 years old he still looked and acted like an innocent 11-year-old child. Gohan tugged away and sighed.

"Well the sooner I see them the sooner I can get it over with." Cell sighed also. Gohan cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You say that but when you see them you'll want to stay with them." Gohan shock his head and kissed Cell's forehead.

"I won't I'll be back before you can say super-sayian." Cell smiled. He truly loved Gohan, and no one would take away the fellings he had for him. Gohan stood up and pulled on a long white shirt that went over his knees. Cell blushed. He had to admit it made Gohan look more adorable. Gohan laughed a bit. Cell smiled and through one of the pillows at Gohan. Gohan grabbed some underwear and slipped them on.

"Just for that no sex." Cell frowned.

"WHAT!" he yelled. The cave even shook a little. Gohan smiled.

"You heard me. You through a pillow at me so you get rewarded with no sex." Cell growled. Gohan folded his arms and smirked. Cell smiled evilly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Gohan jumped a bit, but then relaxed into the hold.

"Ugh you know I can't hold a grudge. But I'm already dressed to go see my family so…" Gohan stuck his tongue out at Cell. Cell stood up and hugged Gohan.

"Fine, but if you don't come back as soon as you think. I wont hold it against you." Cell told Gohan lovingly. Kissing him on the lips. Gohan smiled.

"Well when I come back I'll try not to take dominance." Cell frowned.

"Well that wouldn't be fun." Gohan winked.

"I know." Cell shook his head. They had conversations like this all the time… Well if they weren't having sex. Gohan tried to make the tall shirt Cell got him at a store fit. Cell went back over to the bed to sit down. Gohan looked pleadingly at him.

"Do I have anymore shirts… I mean I love this one after we do it, but I need one that… Fits." Gohan said. Cell laughed and nodded his head. He purposely got a larger shirt for Gohan because of two reasons. First one, it made him look even more like a cutie. And secondly, it would make him have to change into a tighter shirt. Gohan huffed and glared at him.

"Yeah I got some others. I just thought that one looked so cute on you." Cell said. Gohan blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Um… I don't really look that cute." He replied. Cell got up and went up toward to a drawer. He got out a red top with a blue strip down the side. Gohan kissed Cell quickly and slipped out of the long white one and into the red one. Gohan gasped when he did.

"It fits prefect!" He squealed in delighted. Gohan practically tackled Cell in an awkward hug. Gohan looked around a bit, and then let go of Cell.

"There they are." He said as he held up a black pair of shorts. He got into them and sighed.

"Well I'm ready to go." Gohan turned his head around and shut his eyes tight. Trying not to cry. He walked to the end of the cave entrance, and waved a final wave goodbye at Cell. He took off to the sky keeping his power down low. He had been gone for 9 years, but still he had to be careful not to use too much of his power in case one of his friends remembers it. He stopped into the town to look around. He smiled. He knew that his father and friends would be here today if he had his guess. A world tournament was going to be held, and the money was going to be donated to the hospital unit. Gohan looked at the date and was shocked to see that the day was in fact today.

'If I had my guess Cell staged the whole thing just to watch.' Gohan said in his mind laughing a bit. People around him might of thought he was mad, with the way he was acting, but who cared. He got to see his father and friends. He ran to where the arena was going to be and that's where he saw them. Standing by the gate were Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Bulma, a mini Goku, a mini Trunks, Trunks, and Goku. Gohan froze when they looked at him. To his surprise they just gave him a huff and a nod. That's when he realized they didn't recognize him. He smirked and walked over to the table sign ins.

"Hello young man age and name." A man with pale blond hair and violet eyes asked. Getting a piece of paper to put the information on. He had few mussels and his hair was cut short, like Trunks.

"Age is 20 and name… Minaki." Gohan lied about his name. He didn't want his friends to know about who he was just yet. The man laughed. And Gohan looked at him strangely.

"Yeah right 20." He kept on laughing but stopped when Gohan glared at him.

"I have a growing disorder." He started writing things on the paper with a scared expression.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought with your height and all. Eh okay you go stand with the other adults when its time to fight." The man said. Gohan sighed and smiled.

"Its okay you can stop worrying I know I look like a little kid. But ask the person questions first not just assume." Gohan said walking off waving him goodbye. He walked over to the adult section, and meet up with his old friends and his father. They looked down at him and they where the one surprised this time.

"What's a kid doing here?" Vegeta said glaring at Gohan. Gohan smiled. Same O' Vegeta.

"I'm not a kid I have a growing disorder that keeps me looking like a kid." Explained Gohan a final time. Goku looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's your name?" He asked. Gohan tried to remember his fake name.

"Um… Oh Minaki." He said smiling. Trunks looked at him the same way as Goku.

"Have we met before?" He asked. Gohan smiled at them and tilted his head.

"Maybe." Then he walked away to one of the buildings.

**So how do you all think so far :P :3 sorry its been long since updated (cookies?) :P* oh yeah just two more things i have to add first is i lost my flashdrive so i had to use someone elses :P and secondly this is a fanfiction! So with that said I know Gohan was 18 when the tournament But i desided to make his family and friends have a more duller memory of him... So thats it... See ya!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

**Hey sorry it took me FOREVER to post another chapter. I've kind of been editing things :P So if you haven't noticed the things in the other chapters may have changed a lot or a little. Onward with the story.**

**Chapter Five**

Gohan walked behind a building where he was out of sight and began to laugh. He had them fooled and it was very funny. He even felt tears come out of his eyes from his stomach hurting.

"All fighters return to the main area to get your numbers drawn." An announcer said on a microphone to the people. He noticed many people walked to the stands instead to the arena. He shrugged it off and ran to the place where all the fighters were including his father and friends. He noticed the smaller version of his father again and he finally realized that… He could be his little brother. He placed a hand on the back of his head scratching it lightly. He walked to the side of them trying to ease drop on what they were saying without them knowing.

"… Then she hit me with the frying pan again. I didn't mean to take the photo out I just did." Gohan smiled when his father said that. He never changed… Neither did his mother from the sound of it. Goku looked to the side and caught a glimpse of Gohan.

"Oh hey… Minaki?" He said it more like a question than an answer. Gohan turned to lean his back against the wall. It felt rough on his bare legs but he didn't mind. Piccolo looked over and grunted. The two kids started running around his father in a happy manner.

"Hey it's not fair I wasn't looking!" The small one that looked like his father said angrily. Gohan also realized that his brother was chasing Trunks. Mariai Trunks looked at them with a smile. Gohan, in the heat of the moment, asked the most stupidest question.

"So… Goku when did you have another son." He wasn't going to blow his cover so soon but the glare Goku made him feel like blurting it out.

"What do you mean?" He asked threatingly. Gohan scratched his cheek finding getting this side of his father was quite funny. He also noticed he was scratching his head a lot.

"Me and my school did research about you and your wife. To my knowledge you only have one son, but he must be about… 30." He knew he didn't say his age right but if he said it correct then they would have thought he was a stalker. Goku's eyes softened as he said that. He sighed at patted his youngest on the head.

"Had… This is Goten my son." Gohan felt his heart sting as he used his hands to push himself off the wall. His back started to hurt and his legs most likely had scratched on them. He didn't know how much his death effected them so to hear his father say a simple sentence sadly made him want to burst into tears. He was about to say something but felt a familiar presence.

'Hey honey!' Cell said in his mind. Gohan looked in the direction of his presence and saw him waving at him, scaring bystanders that recognized him, walking over to them not caring that his father was there wanting revenge. Piccolo looked at Gohan strangely and looked in the direction he was staring at to see what was bothering the young child. His Ki went up as did the others when they realized what was going on.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Vegeta snapped finally talking. He was just looking down with his arms crossed over his shoulders, but looked up when they all powered up. Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed really annoyed at Cell for coming. He knew his lover would pull off something like this to see him, but so soon?

"Don't worry he won't fight you guys I swear." Gohan sighed out moving his hand so he see. They looked at him like he just said that, 'You can go and hug a shark. I'm sure he would be friendly'. Cell used instant transmission to get over to his lovers side faster.

"Hi miss me?" He asked them while wrapping his arms around Gohan's shoulders. Gohan leaned back again onto Cells chest enjoying the feeling of warmth than the rough wall. It actually helped his sore back since he was use to just staying in the cave most of his life. Sure they bought a bed, but that was just for 'Exercises' only. Goku turned into a Super Sayian getting into a fighting stance.

"Let the boy go or we will fight." Goku said on the border line of yelling not knowing that Gohan was okay. Cell tsked and looked down at Gohan whose eyebrow was twitching with annoyance.

"You didn't tell them? I thought you would explode telling them the, 'news'." Cell stretched out the news part and smiled. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at the z fighters.

"You know you really suck… Hey guys did you miss me?" Gohan said the first part to Cell and the rest in a happy tone to the others.

"What do you mean have we missed you, we don't even know you." Mariai Trunks said also turning Super Sayian. Cell bent down a bit to wrap his arms around the boys waist lovingly. Gohan turned Super Sayian also and smiled as he looked at their surprised faces.

"Gohan?!" He heard his father say loudly. Gohan nodded and pointed to the person behind him, Cell, and rolled his eyes again. Making a bit of pain rush through them since it was his 10th time doing it.

"This is my really stupid boyfriend Cell."

**There we go :P I finished this in one day so sorry if it's a bit short. Love you guys and hopefully I will repost soon :3 Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I got a bit bored in my class so I decided to write another chapter before we have to clean up shop. So onward with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Dbz**_

_**Happyclaimer: **__**If you've read this far of course you know this is a yaoi :P Plus I wrote another chapter in a year limit so :3 That's something to be proud about :P**_

_**Chapter Six**_

The group looked at him in shock as he said that. Gohan started to shuffle his feet as the silence became unbearing. The two little one's ran off to their mother's leaving them in the sound of only people who didn't know how to be quiet. Plus they didn't have to worry about Celll since he sent him away for a bit. Goku looked up and down him making sure that the Gohan he remembered looked the same.

"You... Haven't changed." Piccolo said in the same voice he did when he stepped out of the hyperbolic Time Chamber, but with more shock since he thought he was dead and in hell. Gohan nodded and pointed off to where he could feel Cells energy.

"Yeah I know. It's all his fault since he didn't tell me I would stop growing after..." He trailed off in his sentence that only Vegeta knew what he meant. That said person walked over and, well kind of out of line even for Vegeta, hit him on the head. Gohan grabbed the stinging part that he hit and groaned.

"What was that for?" He asked. Cell would have killed him, most likely, but Gohan was hungry since he hadn't had breakfast and the smell of hot dogs made his mouth water. Vegeta glared at him and clenched his fist wanting to punch him again.

"Really Cell?!" He snarled. Marari finally got it after a minute and coughed in his hand.

"Is it weird?" He asked. Gohan looked at him with a smile on his face. He expected someone besides him to ask that certain question. He shook his head holding the smile.

"Why would it?" He asked him back not seeing what would be wrong with him sleeping with Cell. He read something that said liking the same gender was wrong, but he always ignored because it seemed like the right thing to do. Trunks scratched his cheek blushing slightly thinking it over in his head.

"Well... He has cells from almost everyone so your practically sleeping with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza, maybe me, you for sure, and for the last one is... Your dad." Gohan looked at him angry.

"Well now I'll think about it... But it's not like he acts like you guys because he has his own mind. Plus he's sweet, caring, loveable, ho..."

"One of the things you describe me as is loveable?" Cell said appearing with a hot dog and bag of cotton candy in hand. Gohan nodded his head and took the snacks from him thanking him in the process. Cell looked at Trunks with a smile that the two had really warned down since they had smiled a hundred times since they meet the group.

"Hey Trunks had you checked out that mole on your right inner thigh yet?" He said calmly making Trunks look at him with fear nad embarrassment.

"How the... For your information yeah I did." He said in a Vegeta manner, even crossing his arms, that would make his father proud. Cell started laughing and taking a piece of cotton candy at the same time.

"I was joking you know. And thank you for the information." Vegeta smirked a bit but it quickly went away as it did come. Gohan rolled his eyes and swallowed the food that he was chewing on.

"You do know he only had the 'cells' not the memory of someone, and you two say something 'cause I'm sure if Krillin and the others were still here they would be asking a lot." He said to his father and piccolo. The others went to take a bathroom break when he went to get his name out so he didn't have to fight. Mostly because Cell was there and also he wanted to 'see' if the others surpassed him yet. Goku shook his head looking back to the rink that was empty. Piccolo just shrugged and looked at him straight on.

"In old Namek it wasn't uncommon for the same gender to date because that is the only gender there." He said. He knew this fact because of his merge with Nail and also Kami for some strange reason. Gohan ran up to him and gave him a hug making the green Nameks checks turn purple.

"Ah if you only told me that later I would have dated you instead of chose the bad guy." Cell looked at him with a smug look. He knew Gohan by the back of his hand so he knew he was joking. Plus Gohan knew him like the back of his so... Apples and apples. Gohan stepped back and grabbed one of Piccolo's hands. He pointed toward Piccolo with a serious look.

"Hey Cell I think we should add him on weekends." In the end he couldn't keep the straight face and laughed. He didn't let go of his hand though so Piccolo's checks stayed a sway of purple. He looked at his dad who still had a look of sad and mad.

"Dad what's wrong?" He saw Goku's eyebrow twitch as he looked toward him. Goku walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders making his let go of Piccolo's hand and scaring him a bit. He pinned his son up to one of the walls glaring at him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm mad! You leave and we thought you were dead! I was about to leave your mother because the thought of you being dead on my watch was enough to tear me apart. I actually did for about two days and you better be happy that your mother told me she was pregnant because you would actually be dead right now!" He snorted and pushed himself back.

"Right now I'm going home and if I see you there I don't know what I would do. Goten is my life and we already tried to burn all the things that reminded us of you. So I never want to see your face OR Cells face ever again." He then brought two fingers up to his forehead and disappeared. Gohan looked at the empty space that was his father and felt something wet roll down his check. He wiped away and smiled.

"Good." All of them looked at him shocked as he was smiling instead of being a nervous wreck. Piccolo layed a hand on his shoulder making sure he was okay while Cell sat there also smiling.

"So I guess it's even huh?" Cell said standing up walking over to his lover. Gohan nodded his head while sliding out of Piccolo's grip.

"What do you mean 'even'?" Vegeta asked. He was in his normal stance even when the event transpired. Gohan laughed and made them even more confused.

"Don't you know how depressed I was when he left me? When He was alive yet he stayed away. When Cell first talked to me it was just one sentence that made me fall in love with him from the beginning. He said, 'Even though he's gone the people around you still love you.' He wouldn't talk to me after that cause he said he was scared, but we did about a week later." Gohan went over and let Cell wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"So yeah him being mad at me thinking I might of died was a bit of pay back. But it wasn't the reason I did all that really it was just an advatige I thought of later." Vegeta nodded and looked at his son.

"So where were you all staying at?"

**Okay we have to clean up shop in a bit so I have to stop there :P Plus I can't think of any place better to stop so... Goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own DBZ**

**Happyclaimer:**** ~*~Nurses head while eating the cookie~*~ Sorry for the long wait T^T I re-read the last chapter and found out that was about 3 semesters ago when I had CAD 1 XD So, thanks to ****Narusasuyamikizz****, this story shall be continued :3 and of course thank you all that had Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story without you guys this story would also still be on hold :3**

** Chapter Seven**

Gohan smirked as he looked at Cell as that said person smirked back at him.

"You know the fighting field we fought at during the 'Cell Games', We've been just staying there making a home of the mountains." Piccolo nodded his head slowly thinking it over. That would have been a great hide out considering it was suppose to be where he died. Gohan stretched his arms above his head and yawned getting bored easily. All the explaining was taking a turn toward boredom.

"So how come you didn't tell anyone?" Trunks asked curious. Gohan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Imagine how mad you guys would have been back then! You all would of probably actually killed me." Trunks laughed and nodded his head. He would have done it to his future Gohan if it turned out he was with one of the androids. He lifted his head-up looking at the blue sky thinking about it, but soon shivered at the thought. It would have had to be some serious BD...

"So how have all you been?" Gohan quirked up sitting on the ground looking at them happily. The rest of the gang, minus his father, came back in a circle talking.

"We've been training mostly for this thing and looking for you obviously." Krillin joked rolling his eyes. Gohan nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"I wonder why dad got so mad... I can kind of understand but now that I think about it he seemed really pissed." The group looked at him with wide mouths as he finished his sentenced earning them confused looks from Cell and Gohan.

"What?" They looked toward one another and Yamcha said what they all were thinking in their minds.

"We've... Never heard you say anything dirty before it... Seems out of your character." Gohan laughed and pointed at Cell.

"Blame this guy. He says words like that nonstop so I guess I've picked a few up from him." Cell sent him a playful glare and smirked.

"It's not really my fault. It's these guys since they curse like crazy during fighting." Vegeta glared fully at Cell with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well it's a habit when you're in pain." Cell knelled down and kissed Gohan's head and hugged him around the shoulders.

"I'm going back home so you can spend time alone with goofs. I'm guessing they're still mad at me." He whispered the last sentence that only Piccolo and Gohan heard. Gohan laughed and nodded.

"Okay I'll see you later." Cell smiled and ruffled up his hair rolling his eyes.

"You can stay for awhile you know I don't care." Yamcha coughed clearing his throat earning everyones attention. He instantly blushed and looked away as he began to stutter.

"You know... You all c-could stay at B-Bulma's house together." Gohan looked at Cell and smiled.

"That sound like and awesome idea!" He stood up and wrapped his legs around Cell's chest laughing as he blushed also.

"Thanks I think we'd love to take up that offer where is she?" He asked. Yamcha shrugged and, as on que, Bulma ran up to Gohan to snach him away and hug him for herself. His face involuntary was squished into two soft 'pillow's.

"You are here! I've missed you." She started kissing his head like a bird trying to get a worm out of the ground. He tried pushing away to get air but gave up after awhile. Vegeta was the one who helped him out as he pulled her away. She gave him a glare but smiled at Gohan happy to see him.

"So where were you?" Gohan tilted his head to the side and sighed. Did he have to explain everything again? Luckily Piccolo filled her in on what had happened. She looked at them shocked but then a smile formed on to her lips.

"So who's top and who's bottom most of the time?"

** Sorry this was short T^T School has me running loops -_- But I wanted to updated this ASAP :3 and the part where I ended seemed funny so... Apples and Apples ^w^**


End file.
